Jeff Knight
Prince Jeff Knight of Alderaan was born on Coruscant. His mother, a member of the Alderaanian Royal Family, was Alderaan's Senator to the Old Republic. He is the last surviving member of the royal family. Currently he is the President of Nagatee Technologies Birth and Early Years Jeff Knight was born a on Coruscant at the very beginning of the decline of the Old Republic. Daistheron Conclave, his father was a Thyferran immigrant who had come to Coruscant looking for work. His mother, Amelia Knight, Alderaanian royalty by birth, was serving as a Senator in the Old Republic government. Being born to the royal family, Jeff was given the family name Knight, instead of his father's name. Shortly after his seventeenth birthday, most of the royal family of Alderaan was captured and executed by revolutionaries and criminals. Jeff, his mother, father and older brother Dash and younger brother Mark all escaped the purge. Fleeing Coruscant, his family found themselves without a home. While on Corellia repairing their family starship, his mother and brothers were captured by bounty hunters. Jeff begged his father to go after them, but he refused and took off in the ship. When the ship docked at an independent repair facility, he left and joined the crew of a long-haul freighter. Jeff never forgave his father for leaving his mother and brothers behind. Military Career During his childhood, he witnessed the governmental maneuvering that led to Emperor's rise to power. He hated the views of the anti-alien Empire and joined the Rebel Alliance to help liberate enslaved species. Once in the Alliance he quickly found that some of the leaders were as corrupt as the Senate had become and Knight left to join Tytus Escorting Inc. After almost a year the Alliance had finally realized its mistake and elected new leaders. Knight rejoined the Alliance and is currently one of the most experienced officers in the Starfighter Command. He rose through the ranks to become a Colonel in the Starfighter Command and the Republica Defense Group Commanding Officer. During this time, Colonel Knight started a ship manufacturing company, Slayn and Korpil. However, all was not well in the Knight's heart. Knight again found himself resigning after having enough of the Alliance leadership. Once again they had grown complacent and the Alliance was fizzing out. All was not lost as an old friend asked Jeff to come to the Falleen Federation. Lately the Federation has asked non-Falleen to help fill their ranks after the terrible day when their King and a majority of their people were slaughtered by the Empire. Knight was reunited with old friends Max Fors and Dash Raltar. Upon their recommendations King Bisz Aldaris appointed Knight Admiral and Secretary of Justice of the Falleen Federation. After serving with the Federation as Mindano Assault Fleet Commanding Officer and Judge Advocate General, Knight decided the time was right to sell Slayn and Korpil and begin his own path. Several months later, Jeff Knight went into retirement, hoping to live a peaceful and quiet life. However, it seems conflict likes Knight, and it was not soon after his retirement that old friends called in some favors, bringing Jeff back from retirement. Jeff served as an employee of the Incom Corporation and moved with it when it became FreiTek Inc. When Adam A Flynn stole many assets from the New Republic, Jeff was recalled to reserve status in the military. It was during this time that Jeff met his half-brother, Aeternal Conclave. While he still hasn't forgiven his father, the loneliness of the past years has taken its toll on him and he accepted his half-brother with open arms. Civilian Career After retiring again from active military service, Jeff became the Vice President of Nagatee Inc. Jeff and President Padme Traner ran Nagatee Inc. together, turning it into a major player in galactic commerce until Padme's death in Y14 D245. As next in the line of succession, Jeff assumed the position of Nagatee Inc. President and continues to lead the company forward, in the memory of his beloved wife. In Y14 on Day 273, Nagatee Inc. relocated its headquarters to the Kreeling System and renamed to Nagatee Technologies Personal Life Jeff has a good relationship with his half-brother, Aeternal Conclave. The two currently work together in the Nagatee Kingdom. While at Nagatee Inc., Jeff became engaged to Padme Traner. The two were married in a ceremony on Day 125 in Year 14. The two lived together in the Kreeling System until Padme's death in Y14 D245. After Padme's death, Jeff was extremely depressed, withdrawing from public view. The entire royal family was hard to find in the weeks and months after the memorial service. After Padme's passing, Jeff became the guardian of Suzanna, Katherine, and Jacen Scordonian. It is said that the children have a good relationship with their step-father. Their Uncle Aet and Aunt Drael also visit regularly.